


Close to Me

by TheKorpswomanOfKrieg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKorpswomanOfKrieg/pseuds/TheKorpswomanOfKrieg
Summary: It's been a rough day at work for Luna Lovegood, and a teary admission to her fiancé Harry leads him to pull the boat out, and treat her as she truly deserves...





	Close to Me

In the winter, days that were ordinarily long, like the day both Luna and Harry had had at work, got longer, almost unbearably so to some. Waking up with the darkness outside, and going home when the darkness was outside, was sure to dampen the mood of all but the handful that loved the chill, the darker days. Luckily for both Harry AND Luna, they were both that type of person.

When Harry flooed home from the warden office of Azkaban, he was far from surprised to see Luna on the sofa in the front room, wrapped up in what seemed to be an inhuman amount of blankets and the only visible parts of her seeming to be her face, the slippers on her feet and her hands wrapped around an impressively large mug of tea. It was the same position he'd found her in for four days straight, and every time, the grin on her face got just a bit wider, and the time before Harry started chuckling got just a bit shorter.

“You do realise you have both the central heating AND the fire on, right?” Harry said between bursts of giggles, slipping off his work shoes and throwing his tie onto a nearby chair, flopping down next to the mass of blankets that called itself Luna and giving it a kiss on the cheek. “It's bloody sweltering in here sweets, you can't be comfortable under that.”

Luna shrugged and took a sip from her tea, only saying “Not really… I was trying to see how far I could push it before I couldn't actually sit. I think I'd like to get out of the blankets now. Can you hold my tea?”

Harry giggled as he took the tea from Luna's hands and put it down on the coffee table, watching with amusement as Luna fought to get out of the blankets, managing to finally climb out of them all and leave them as a heap on the sofa, her signature faraway expression on her face. She shuffled over to Harry and laid a kiss on his cheek, nuzzling into his chest and looking up at him. “How was work?”

Harry closed his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, feeling the tension from work already start to melt away… noticing that Luna still seemed a bit tightly wound despite her disposition. As he started to talk, he rubbed his thumb on her shoulder comfortingly, holding her a bit closer than normal.

“As far as Azkaban goes, it was actually pretty uneventful. Only one person tried braining themselves on the walls today, and no one tried to get out when the food came round. That's not happened for…” Harry counted on his fingers. “...two weeks now. I think people are calmer now they know I'm not going to just hang all the ex-Death Eaters.”

Luna nodded into Harry's chest and she sighed. “They were dreadful things; dreadful, horrid things. You're doing a good job you know. Are you glad to be out of the field at last?” Harry nodded and Luna gave him a small squeeze. “Good… it's nice not to have to worry so much. I don't feel too comfortable talking about my day now that you've mentioned how easy it was...”

Luna trailed off and Harry furrowed his brow. He looked down to see Luna was looking at the wall, visibly seeming discomforted. “Sweets… don't do that. It doesn't matter if it would make me uncomfortable at all. If you want… need to share, do it.” He tipped her head up so their gaze met, and Luna couldn't help but smile as she saw those warm, lovely green eyes, like two tiny fields of grass, but fields she got lost in nonetheless.

“Well… I only hesitate because… well, I didn't have a nice day at work. Not at all.” She sighed heavily and sat up, pulling away from Harry's hug but holding his hands, looking down at her lap. “You remember the auld unicorn we were taking care of at the sanctuary? The one I got to name?”

Harry nodded and stroked her hand. “Yeah… you called him Ernie, didn't you?”

Luna snorted and looked back at Harry. “Aye… Ernie. He… um.” She choked and held her hand up. “Give me a minute...” She composed herself for a second, but Harry already knew what she was going to say. She was like this every time an animal she was caring for was ill, or worse…

“He… oh lord, I don't know how to say it… he… we found him in the paddock about an hour before I left and came home. He wasn't breathing right and he kept bringing up this… fluid. I didn't know until today that unicorns could die from pneumonia. Did you know that Harry?” Luna's voice cracked slightly as she said the last part, and Harry felt his heart break for her, and rushed forward to give her a tight, comforting hug as she started to sniff quietly, tears running down her cheek. This isn't the first time this had happened; Luna getting attached to an animal and her heart breaking when they passed on, and it wouldn't be the last.

“Oh, that's horrible… he was a lovely old thing.” Harry mumbled as he held her, nuzzling into her neck as she started to sob. He stroked her hair softly as she cried quietly, just letting her get the raw hurt out of her for as long as she needed.

After what must have been ten minutes or so, she pulled away and rubbed her eyes, red and puffy. “I-I-I always wonder… e-every time this kind of thing happens, whether it w-was my fault or not… I was scared of that today. I knew it was impossible to bring him back. I just sat there next to him and stroked his mane as he passed away. I just h-hope he knows he was loved at the end.” Luna sniffed, pressing her forehead to Harry's.

“Sweets… this is you we're talking about. You can make thestrals docile. You've taken care of some animals over at the sanctuary that are, quite frankly, arseholes. But… they love you. And they know you love them. Ernie definitely knew he was loved. I imagine he appreciated that someone was there to say goodbye.”

Luna felt fresh tears prick the corners of her eyes at this, but these tears were accompanied by a smile, and she reached out to hold Harry's hand again, giving it a soft squeeze in silent thanks. “That's true. He was a very quiet creature unless I was there.” She sniffed again and gave Harry a short kiss. “Thank you sweetheart.” She pulled back and sat back on the sofa once more, giving him an appreciative look.

“No problem. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to the chip shop… but do you want me to go and get dinner instead? You can just listen to some music and relax a bit if you like.”

Luna nodded slowly, and grabbed her wand from her pocket to flick it towards the record player in the corner, the sounds of some jangly guitar playing spilling out. “It's been a day for The Smiths, I think. A bit more appropriate given the certain charming man sitting next to me.”

Harry smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. “I understand. I'll be back in about twenty minutes, okay sweets?” He gave her another kiss after she nodded, and waved behind him as he headed out to the garage and mounted Sirus's old motorcycle.

Luna took the cup of tea into her hands and relaxed as the music played on. Harry had a way with words that just made everything bad she felt fade into nothing… something that she was impossibly grateful for.

* * *

Harry took the plates and cutlery from Luna and headed to the sink, already filled with soapy water. Since getting back, he'd not allowed her to move for anything unnecessary. “Luna, relax. You've had a hard day. Let me do this for you.” He'd said after she'd dared to try and get herself another cup of tea.

She undeniably appreciated it, and she looked over to the kitchen lovingly at Harry as he got started on the washing up, his sleeves rolled up and his hair in a short ponytail, halting just before the shoulder. Despite being the kind of girl that prided herself on loving what was 'inside', she definitely couldn't help sneaking glances at Harry from time to time. To say he was attractive was, to her and many of those admirers he'd gained in school, was an understatement.

Going from a spindly and underfed teenager to a tall, dark haired and wiry young man was a transformation she'd definitely noted. She was attracted to him in school, absolutely, and since becoming his fiancée last year, she felt privately prideful that, in the words of so many crasser young women, “bagged her a good man.”

And more than once, she'd found herself alone with her thoughts when he was elsewhere, and found her mind wandering to nights and days where she'd gotten to know him in a… 'physical' way, so to speak. She'd admitted it to him before, but she generally kept to herself the fact that he was her first. Not that she was wanting for any other experience however. More than once, she'd been taken to heights of ecstasy that she hadn't thought it possible for a human to feel, in those hot, sweaty nights that she remembered with fondness and sometimes… a hunger.

She remembered those nights she'd been taken in his arms, the way he'd gently push himself inside her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she could only gasp and moan in reply, her nails digging into his back as she felt his breath, hot and ragged, on her neck. Those nights she'd straddled him on the sofa and kissed him madly, desperately, before sliding down to the floor and taking him into her mouth, her eyes never off his as she tasted him, and the feeling of utter bliss as he would finish in her mouth and then taste her in turn, hoisting her back onto the sofa and holding her legs high in the air as he ate, groaning through gritted teeth as she came over and over into his face, soaking him.

She found herself getting lost in those thoughts again, and had to shake herself out of them as she got up from the sofa, discovering Harry was, to her delight, almost finished. The dreamy look that was normally on her face turned to one of want, and she got up to the sofa and walked up to his side, looking up at him with those compelling silver eyes he never got tired of staring into. He gave her a pleasant smile as he was washing up, but went back to cleaning as she approached.

“Penny for your thoughts, Harry Potter?” She asked him, a familiar fluttering in her stomach swelling as he smiled at her. Nearly two years together and a wedding coming up, and she still felt like a lovestruck teenager around him, though he could hardly deny the same feelings when they came.

Harry turned to her again, gave her a look up and down and said with a knowing smile “You're horny again, aren't you Luna Lovegood?”

Luna's face, normally milky pale, turned solidly scarlet, and she turned away with embarrassment, with a highly amused smile on her face. “That transparent, was it?”

Harry nodded and chuckled. “Yeah. Very transparent. Don't think I don't notice when you stare at my arse from the sofa. And as well as that, you play with your hair when you get horny.” He gestured to her as he started to dry off his hands, and Luna looked down to notice that, indeed, she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Starting to giggle, she wrapped Harry in a hug as he turned around, looking up at him with twinkling eyes. “Well, yes, I can't deny that I'm feeling… 'excited', since you put it so crassly. You're a very attractive man and I would absolutely love to enjoy your company in that manner at this present moment.” She winked and got up on her tiptoes to pull him into a kiss, this one a deeper, driven version of the kisses they'd shared only an hour or so earlier. She gave a short squeak of joy as he wrapped her in his arms and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tighter.

He placed her on the kitchen counter and kissed a trail down to her neck, one hand snaking up from her behind up to her hair, stroking it gently. His kisses along her collarbone caused her to gasp and hiss in quiet pleasure, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist tighter, aching to grind against him. She shivered as he let out a quiet chuckle, her breathing rapid.

“You're eager, aren't you?” He whispered into her ear, prompting a short “Mhmm.” in response, Luna starting to return the neck kisses. She whimpered as he pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders. “Sweets, I can see you're eager, but there's something I wanted to do for you first, before we… enjoy each other. Okay?”

“Okay… spoilsport.” She said in faux-annoyance, hitting him playfully on the chest. “But I want to play after, alright?” She said, more of a statement than a question.

“Oh, we're absolutely going to play after...” He pressed his hand against her crotch, pressing down gently above where her clit would be, savouring her expression as she gritted her teeth and moaned under her breath. He was more than happy that she discovered yoga pants, especially for moments like this. “Absolutely going to play.”

He chuckled again as she mumbled “Feckin' tease...” quietly and hoisted her down off of the counter and gave her another kiss before pulling her by the hand. He lead her down the hallway to the bathroom, where he flicked off the light and immediately knelt down to the bath, starting to run the water. He looked up at her with a warm smile. “I've decided to give you a proper treat today. You remember back in February when you got caught in the rain? You got so cold your teeth were chattering."

She nodded and smiled. “And… you ran me a bath. No, you didn't just run it… if I remember rightly you hand-washed me.” She remembered that day as if it were truly fresh in her mind, and the love in Harry's eyes as he'd washed her so carefully, so tenderly… as well as 'enjoying' his company after she'd dried off.

“That's right. I thought, after the day you've had… you needed a treat. Something nice, something to relax your nerves. I thought about it on the bike ride home actually.” He got up from his kneeling position and approached Luna again, looking down at her adoringly. “You're a wonderful woman Luna, with so much care, and empathy, that it hurts. I… want to show that you really do deserve the love you get. I hope you know I love you, very fucking much.”

Luna blushed again and pulled Harry down for another kiss, pulling back reluctantly only to speak. “Of course I know how much you love me. You remind me every day. A few times a day, actually. Did you really have to send a Patronus message about how nice your lunch was?”

Harry laughed and scratched the back of his neck, Luna taking that moment to savour the way his chest showed under his button-down shirt. “Well… it was bloody lovely. You're not a bad chef by any stretch of the imagination.”

“Harry, it was corned beef and pickle sandwiches. If that's the height of what your taste buds have achieved then for the love of all that is holy, get yourself to a buffet.” They shared a laugh and Luna hugged him tightly, looking up at him again as she nuzzled his chest. “Thank you though. Nice to know I can make a good sandwich.”

“Any time.” Harry kissed the top of her head and hugged her back before reaching in a finger to check the water. “Ooh… bit cold. Give it another minute or so, then put the bubble bath in, yeah? If you get your clothes off I'll go put them in the washing machine, is that alright?”

* * *

“Mr Potter, if you continue to wait on me hand and foot I'm going to have to start paying you a wage.” Luna smirked as she started to get undressed. “And if you continue to convince me to get my clothes of then I'm afraid we'll have to get married.”

“Two months time sweets.” Harry smiled as he collected all of Luna's clothes into his arms and took in the sight of her. She was different to the girls he'd been into when he was younger; Cho had been decidedly average, body-wise, and Ginny was a sleek and toned athlete. Luna? She was petite, almost waifish in her figure. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and ended just above her bottom, not exactly big, but tight and exquisitely round. Harry's eyes traced up from her behind and to her chest, and he felt a stirring in his boxers before he shook himself out of it. Here, she wasn't especially big either, but the soft perkiness of her bosom was what Harry would call perfect. He looked into her eyes again and leaned down to give her a kiss, before taking her clothes out to the washing machine.

* * *

Luna stepped out of the bath and into the bathrobe Harry held out for her, giving him a kiss in thanks and putting her hands on his chest expectantly. “Well. You've bathed me now Harry Potter.”

“Your point being?”

“You said we could… play, after you bathed me.” Luna's eyes went from dreamy and loving to… still loving, but with an air of mischief behind them. She reached up with one hand around his neck and stroked his hair, the other snaking around and giving Harry's behind a soft squeeze. Harry looked down at her and responded by opening the door with some non-verbal magic, and taking Luna up in his arms, sweeping her off her feet to her surprise and delight.

“I did say we'd play after I bathed you… didn't I? Not one to break a promise, am I Luna?” He said as he carried her carefully out into the hallway, and started towards the bedroom, dimly lit with candles. “And hey, gives me practice for the wedding night, doesn't it?”

Luna nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck and peppered him with kisses, quite appropriately love-drunk and feeling those butterflies in her stomach again. “I guess you could say it's excellent practice Harry.” She held him tight as he carried her into the bedroom proper, and sighed as he laid her down on her side of the bed. She took a look around and she couldn't help but smile. “You've really pulled the boat out, haven't you sweetheart?”

Harry smiled in kind and started to undress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he locked his gaze with hers again. She seemed to particularly enjoy him undressing, and he savoured the hunger in her eyes as he went. “Of course I did. I love you, quite a bit if you hadn't noticed already. While I was sorting out the washing I came in and got the candles sorted. They're the scented ones you really like. The lilac ones, wasn't it?”

Luna nodded, and absent-mindedly licked her lips as Harry's shirt began to open and reveal his chest, bathed in the soft light from the candles dotted around the room. She reached out to help him with the bottom few buttons but felt his hand gently pull hers away, and he shook his head. “Sweets… let me. I don't want you lifting a finger.”

“Okay...” She whispered, and she watched him unbutton the last few and slide his shirt off onto the floor. “You've really got a knack for making me feel like a princess, you know that Harry?” She cast a quick drying charm to do what the towels couldn't, and then laid back on the bed, just watching him as she idly twirled some hair around her finger. Harry slid off his trousers next, revealing the colourful boxers with a Nargle pattern Luna made for him last Christmas. She giggled incessantly as she spotted them, her eyes flicking to the growing tent at the front.

Harry snorted as she giggled, and he turned away, uncharacteristically bashful. “You make it easy. Really easy.” He slowly off his boxers and let his member spring out freely, Luna letting out a soft gasp. “Ooh… already happy to see you.” He mused, finally kicking off his socks and rolling over onto his side of the bed, pulling the hair band from his ponytail and letting it fall to his shoulders. He shuffled up next to Luna and laid his head on his pillow, just looking at her before reaching out and cupping her face, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

Luna sighed quietly, and she shuffled up closer herself, pressing her forehead to Harry's. “Has anyone ever told you how truly wonderful you are? So… breathtakingly kind?” She placed a hand on his chest, tracing a pattern as she spoke. “So handsome, so warm-hearted, so very genuine?”

“I can think of a few that have tried to tell me that. I can think of one who succeeded.”

“And who, pray tell, might that be?”

“...probably Dad at Christmas last year, when he mixed the Gurdyroot infusion with brandy and got hammered.”

Luna collapsed in a fit of giggles, and pulled Harry into a hug. “He gets very affectionate when drunk. And when are you calling him Dad to his face? You know he'd love it.”

“I was thinking on the wedding day. Though it might just make him cry, if I'm honest.” Harry ran his hand down Luna's body, over her waist, down her leg, then right back up. Achingly slowly as well, as noted by Luna's low moan and Harry's smile turning mischievous. “My guess is you quite liked that, didn't you sweets?”

Luna nodded and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. “You guess correctly. My personal guess is you're going to rather like this...” She moved her hand slowly, down from Harry's chest, staying on his midriff for a bit and watching his eyes close, then slowly wrapping her fingers around his member, and starting to softly tug, smirking as Harry bucked into her hand and grunted under his breath. “Would it be correct to say so?”

Harry nodded and, with visible reluctance, pulled her hand slowly, away from his prick. “When I told you earlier that you weren't to lift a finger, I meant it. Today's not about my pleasure… it's about yours.”

Luna shivered at his words, and gave him a deep, hungry kiss before letting him go. He kept his eyes trained on hers, like all those times on the sofa, as he kissed his way down her body. Trailing them on her collarbone, down past her breasts, where he delighted in just deftly flicking his tongue across her nipple and watching her breath catch in her throat. Down her midriff, where her hips started to buck upwards towards him, and finally…

“I don't think it'll take much to finish me Harry. I've been horny for quite a long while now.”

“Oh, I dunno. You said that last time. And if you remember rightly we ended up watching the sunrise that day. That was a lovely time, wasn't it?”

“Aye… Oh go on, you twisted my arm.”

Harry chuckled and put Luna's legs into the air, Luna letting out a delighted squeak at his sudden power. She was breathing heavily as Harry's face got closer to her folds, and her breaths became sharper, ragged, as Harry gently teased at her folds with his tongue. She gasped and without conscious thought, her hand drifted down to his head, and she started to stroke his hair, softly pressing him down onto her as he worked.

Harry laid flat on the bed as he started to taste her, and let her legs rest on his shoulders as he ate. His hands drifted up to her chest and gently kneaded her breasts, enjoying Luna's quiet gasps and moans, however muffled they were by her legs.

A few quiet minutes of Harry enjoying Luna was marked by his eyes turning mischievous once more, and he slowly traced down from her chest with his fingers, over her midriff once more before they arrived, and slowly parted her labia. Luna looked down at him with desire in her eyes, and could only manage a smirk before Harry deftly slid two fingers inside, her eyes closing and her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Luna's hand in Harry's hair tightened into a full grip, and she pushed him down fully, bucking her hips hard. Harry could only respond by continuing to work his magic, fingering her and tasting her at once. Luna gasped through gritted teeth “H-Harry… I l-l-love you… you k-know that right?” She managed, her focus on speaking utterly disrupted by the ecstasy she was being driven to.

Harry only mumbled an “Mhmm.” in response, and he drove his tongue deeper, finally flicking it over Luna's clit and grinning as she arched her back and started to shake, soaking Harry's face. “Love you too.” He grunted, coming up for air before diving back down, Luna starting to writhe as he worked. Her legs wrapped around Harry's head as he went, starting to pant and gasp as her breathing became faster and far more ragged than before.

As Harry aided her to release, she felt her inhibitions fall, and she laid there as wave after wave of pure bliss washed over her, the room turning fuzzy and her senses overwhelmed. Harry grinned, and took his opportunity. He moved up between her thighs and slid his prick inside her, quickly yet softly, and he leaned down to wrap Luna in a wondrous, loving kiss, feeling her reflexively wrap her legs around his waist.

Luna's lips parted instantly and let Harry's tongue in, her own submitting to his instantly, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She parted from the kiss only for a second to whisper in his ear “You're wonderful.” before he started to slide in and out of her, and her words became nothing more than sweet nothings and nonsense sounds. Harry looked down at her in adoration as he stroked away inside her, and he felt his heart swell every time she managed a short “I love you” or “You're amazing” as he thrusted away.

A few more minutes of long, sensual thrusts and whispering words of love and adoration to each other, Harry could slowly feel his finish coming. “I'm close Luna…” He mumbled, in the process of leaving soft love-bites on her neck, spurred on by the feeling of fingernails digging into his back. “Tell me when you're ready sweets.”

Luna hissed in pleasured pain as he marked her neck, and she wrapped her legs around him tighter in response. She stroked up his back and nibbled at his earlobe before replying. “Go ahead sweetheart.” She kissed his cheek and nuzzled the crook of his neck, already feeling Harry start to thrust harder. This was always her favourite part…

Harry grunted as he pressed her down onto the bed, and began to thrust harder, shorter, faster strokes ending as abruptly as he started them. Luna gasped and dug harder into Harry's back, whispering into his ear again as she felt her own climax come alongside his.

“Oh Harry…”

“Luna…”

“H-h-harder… harder Harry...”

“I l-love you...”

“I love you t-t-t-too...”

Harry felt that build up he'd felt before, and buried his face into Luna's neck as she tightened around him, contracting her muscles and shuddering in his ear, before he joined her in orgasmic bliss and spurted inside her. He felt the energy leave him bit by bit, and laid there on top of her, gasping for breath as they both came down from the heights they'd taken each other to.

Still panting, Harry pressed his forehead to Luna's, and grinned. “How do you feel sweets?”

Luna's expression was dreamy and flighty once more, and she kissed Harry sweetly before replying “Like I've just been shagged by the most famous man in Wizarding Britain.”

Harry let out a laugh and kissed her cheek, slowly sliding out of her and laying next to her on the bed. “And how did that feel?”

“Hmm… well, it felt lovely, I can't deny that at all. You're an expert at oral sex, I have to say, almost as if you know that part of my anatomy quite well.”

“Yeah. Funny that, isn't it?” Harry hugged her close and gave her an Eskimo kiss. “Want to lay here a bit and just cuddle until you want to go get cleaned up?”

“That'd be lovely. Thank you.”

“For?”

“For today. You've been just… feckin' outstanding. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me.”

“No, really? Whatever lead you to believe that?”

* * *

As she laid in bed, with the sleeping form of Harry Potter snoring away quietly next to her, Luna wondered to herself… how many people really knew what Harry Potter was like behind closed doors. They knew his public persona as a quiet, humble man. One who, while preferring his own company, wouldn't hesitate to sign an autograph or four for enthusiastic kids and their parents; if they asked nicely of course.

They knew he was private, they knew he was hopelessly devoted to his friends and his chosen family, and they knew his work took a lot out of him in the rare moments of privacy. But Luna felt, that only a handful knew how he really was. And only she, and two other ladies, knew what he was truly like inside.

She knew he was affectionate. She knew how widely he'd smile when he'd turn over in his sleep and hug her. She knew he'd leave little love notes around the house when he was off work for her to discover later. She knew that when she'd have a bad day, he'd treat her like a princess, like he did for her this evening. She knew she loved him. And that he loved her. And for now, and probably forever, that was all she wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing anything vaguely smutty, so please forgive any mistakes/transgressions. I love Harry/Luna as a pairing, and I feel like they'd be the ultimate wholesome-yet-horny couple. I wrote this as part of a break I'm taking from my current longfic The Hunger of the Void, and it's been a nice change to write something nice, fluffy and wholesome. Here's to much more fluffy wholesomeness (smutty or otherwise) in the future!


End file.
